Mephiles' Villa
by Shadougelover14
Summary: Shadow wants nothing more than to forget about Mephiles, but of course, the demon isn't going to let him... Rated T for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

It had been 2 weeks since Shadow's last encounter with Mephiles, and he hadn't seen him at all...and he preferred to keep it that way.

Rouge had been staying with him since then, refusing to leave him on his own. Sonic and co. had noticed something was up with them, but wouldn't bring it up. For one, Shadow would Chaos Blast them into oblivion if they did, and two, when they did ask about it...Shadow would get the most terrified look in his eyes, and they wouldn't press on.

It was a Monday, and Shadow was relaxing on the couch, when a hand touched his arm. He jumped slightly, and looked to see Rouge.

"Sorry. Just had a question." she gave a small laugh, though worry shone in her eyes.

"What'd ya need?" he asked.

"We're going on a vacation."

"...Vacation?"

"Yeah, you know those things people with _jobs_ take when they're tired?"

"I know what a vacation is, Rouge. What's the question?"

"Whether we should leave now or tomorrow morning."

"I didn't agree to this." 

"You don't get a choice. You NEED to get away from home for a while."

"Where would we go anyway?"

"The Mobius Mountains. They have a really great spa, and GUN agents get a discount, which I will gladly use in the souvenir shops."

"Have fun with that."

"You're comin' Shadow. If I have to drag you there I will."

Shadow and Rouge glared at each other for a minute, unsure of the others next move.

Rouge then smirked, and held up a photo. Shadow's eyes widened.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"From your room. You look nice with a painted face."

"Give me it, NOW."

"Come with me, then."

"Or what?"

"Or I show everybody the all mighty Shadow the Hedgehog with the word cutie painted across his face."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Shadow growled, at somewhat of a stalemate.

"...Fine, but I get the photo the second I step out the front door." he finally muttered.

"Fine. Let's go."

"I'm not packed."

"Yes you are, I packed your bags this morning. Now come on, the bus leaves at noon."

Shadow grumbled to himself and followed the bat upstairs to get their bags.

Shadow got Rouge's bags from the room she'd been staying in, while Rouge got his from his room. He refused to go in there ever since that night. Rouge never complained about it, and whenever he needed something from the bedroom, she'd get it for him.

At 11:00, they left for the bus station.

xoxoxo

"I hate buses." Shadow growled.

He and Rouge had been in the bus station for TWO HOURS, because thanks to Rouge's miscalculation, they'd gotten here an hour late. Now they were waiting for the next bus, which wouldn't be here for another 30 minutes.

"What if we ran there? You can move faster than these buses could." Rouge suggested.

"And miss this great bonding time? Nah, I couldn't do that." Shadow replied sarcastically. Rouge hmphed, and crossed her arms as she glared at the clock.

A few minutes later, Shadow finally stood.

"Alright, I've had it, let's go!" he grumbled. "Grab the bags."

Rouge picked up the two shoulder bags, and Shadow picked her up and took off.

Xoxoxo

"So any idea where we're heading?" Shadow asked.

"Just keep going." Rouge replied, holding a map tightly as the wind flew by.

As they were running, they passed a bus, and everyone inside on their side looked out the window to briefly see Shadow and Rouge. Some waved, and Rouge waved back with a wink, before Shadow sped up and passed it.

"This is way better than a bus." Rouge said.

"Except for those rain clouds up ahead." Shadow stated. Rouge glanced ahead and saw dark grey clouds. She yelped as rain suddenly came down on them.

"Aw man!" she yelled.

"Now what?" Shadow yelled over the wind and rain.

"Find a place to stop!"

"No freakin duh!"

They skidded to a halt under a small awning, and the bus from earlier went by without even slowing down, and water was thrown up from the road, soaking Shadow and Rouge to the bone. Shadow growled, a Chaos Spear forming in his hands.

"Shadow, Shadow, put it down." Rouge ordered calmly as Shadow lifted the Chaos Spear. He glowered at her, before complying and putting it out.

"We gotta find somewhere to stay for the night." She stated.

"You're astonishingly perceptive." Shadow muttered.

As Rouge scanned the area, she caught sight of a neon sign.

"Hey, there's a hotel over there."

"Hotel?"

"Yeah, see it over there?"

"Yeah I see it, but…"

"But what?"

"I don't know, something doesn't seem right about this. I'm not getting a good feeling from that place."

"Oh, you're such a worry wart. Come on."

Shadow sighed, and picked her and the bags up again and darted for the hotel.

'_I don't have a good feeling about this…'_ he thought.

xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Rouge pushed the door open and stumbled in, soaking wet.

"Man," she grumbled, slamming the door closed, not noticing Shadow just behind her, "I freakin hate the rain! It's making my make-up run."

There was a knock on the door.

"I hate it too, LET ME IN!" Shadow shouted from outside. Rouge opened the door, and a sopping wet Shadow stormed in with a glare.

"Sorry." Rouge said.

Shadow sighed. "It's fine."

He walked up to the desk and rang the bell.

"Hey! Anybody running this place?" he called.

The door behind the desk opened, and a rabbit that looked to be in his twenties came in.

"Sorry, had to take care of something," he said. He straightened his hat, and tried to look official.

"Can I help you two?"

"We need a place to stay for the night. We got caught in the rain." Rouge replied, approaching the desk.

"Miss special agent here miscalculated the bus schedule." Shadow muttered.

"Look I said sorry, drop it will ya?"

"I hear ya. I got a room you two can stay in, just sign this and let me get the room key." The rabbit stated, handing them a check in book. Rouge took it and signed it, while the rabbit grabbed a key from a board full of key holders.

"Thank you, here you go." He said, taking the board and handing Shadow the key.

"Thanks." He said.

"Don't mention it."

As he and Rouge left to find their room, Shadow noticed the door man eyeing him with a smirk. Shadow glared at him curiously, before shutting the door behind them.

"That guy seem weird to you?" he asked as they searched for their room.

"No, why?"

"He seemed kind of odd." 

"Maybe you just need to rest. Here's our room. "

Rouge stuck the key in the lock, and they stepped into the suite.

"Not bad." She remarked as she observed the room.

"It'll do." Shadow stated as he set their bags on a chair. "There's only one bed."

"So, we'll just share it."

Shadow looked at her. "I ain't sharin' a bed with you!"

"Don't worry, I'll keep my hands to myself." Rouge smirked with a wink.

Shadow's eyes were wide, a hard blush on his muzzle.

"The couch looks good, you can have the bed." He mumbled. Rouge giggled, before flopping down on the bed with a sigh.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm taking a shower." She said.

She grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom. A few minutes later, the sound of the shower running met Shadow's ears. He lay back on the bed, and pulled out his iPod. He set it on shuffle, and shut his eyes as he crossed his arms behind his head.

An hour passed quickly with the help of Linkin Park, Skillet, and Three Days Grace music.

'_Geez, how long does it take to take a shower?'_ he thought.

After a few minutes, he drifted to sleep. At that moment, Rouge walked in, drying her fur tufts, and saw Shadow fast asleep on the bed. She smirked a little.

'_So much for sleeping on the couch.'_ She thought with a soft laugh. She walked over to the bed, and gently pulled the headphones out and put the iPod on the side table. She pulled out a quilt and laid it over him. He seemed to sigh in content a little. Rouge chuckled a little, and walked over to the other side of the bed. She quietly climbed in, turned out the light, and pulled her quilt over her.

Meanwhile, watching them the shadows were two green eyes.

Xoxoxo

Sunlight hit Shadow's closed eyes, and he groaned a little as he turned over onto his side. He opened his eyes, and found Rouge's face inches from his.

He yelped, moving backwards, and fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. Rouge jumped awake, and crawled over to the other side of the bed and looked down at him. She chuckled a little as he rubbed his head.

"Mornin Shad."

"What was I still doing in that bed?" Shadow asked as he stood.

"You were fast asleep when I came in, and I didn't wanna wake you up."

"You should have."

"Aw, come on, it wasn't that bad. 'Sides, I held up my end of the deal. I stayed on my side of the bed the whole time."

Shadow rolled his eyes with a sigh and headed for the bathroom with a toothbrush and tooth paste.

"I could go for some breakfast, how about you?" Rouge asked.

"No."

"Aw come on, some nice blueberry waffles and maple syrup. Oh, and some whipped cream too, that'd be nice."

Shadow rolled his eyes a little as he spat out the water and toothpaste. He came back into the bedroom and started putting his stuff together.

"Hey, have you seen my iPod?" he asked, looking around.

"I left it on the side table."

"Well it's not here."

"Well, keep lookin', I'm takin' a shower."

"You took one last night."

"A lady can never be too clean."

Rouge snickered as she went into the bathroom while Shadow rolled his eyes. He searched the entire hotel room from top to bottom, but no sign of the device. An hour had passed, and Rouge had joined him in searching.

"Where the Hell is that thing?" Shadow growled.

"We'll find it, and if not, we can get another one. My paycheck's enough to buy twenty iPods." Rouge replied.

There was a knock on the door, and Rouge answered while Shadow continued looking. No one was there, but a tray with two plates of steaming blueberry waffles was setting on the floor.

"Alright." She said, picking it up and taking it into the room.

"Breakfast is here." She announced.

Shadow took a break from searching, grumbling to himself as he sat down. The duo each took a plate, fixed it to their liking, and picked up a fork.

"It's about time, I was starting to think you were gonna let us starve." Rouge remarked as she lifted a piece to her mouth.

"I didn't order this." Shadow stated.

"Oh shut up."

Shadow gave her a serious look. "I didn't, Rouge."

Rouge paused as she lowered the fork to look at it.

"Then how'd he know exactly what I wanted?" she asked.

They looked at each other for a minute.

"We're leaving." Shadow announced, tossing the plate back on the table. Rouge did similarly and quickly moved to gather her things.

They finished packing and quickly made for the door. Shadow grabbed the door knob, but it wouldn't turn. He yanked on it a few times, but nothing happened.

"What's goin' on?" Rouge asked.

"It won't open."

"Whatta ya mean it won't open?"

"How much simpler does that sentence need to be?"

"Let me have a crack at it, I'm a whiz at picking locks."

Suddenly, the windows went dark, and when Rouge yanked the curtain back, they were met with a metal wall. Shadow stumbled over to the bed side table and switched on the lamp. Rouge and Shadow looked at each other as the situation sank in.

They were trapped;


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on!" Shadow shouted as he and Rouge attacked the door. After a few minutes, they stopped and paced the room. Shadow cursed as he kicked a chair, which sailed across the room and smashed to bits against the wall.

"Hey, calm down, we'll get out of here." Rouge said.

"I knew we shouldn't have stayed here…" Shadow grumbled.

"Oh, so it's my fault now?"

"I didn't say that."

"Ya didn't need too!"

"Well, you are the one who wanted to go on a stupid vacation in the first place and I warned you about this hotel!"

"I wanted to get you out of that house cuz you needed to!"

"I get out of the house plenty of times!"

"I don't mean for an hour just so you and Sonic can argue, race, then argue again until Tails and I break you two up!"

"Well I was doing just fine!"

"Oh please! You won't even go in your room, and you're always looking over your shoulder!"

"So?"

"So, I thought I'd try and help by taking you out to have some fun for a while!"

"Well I don't need your help!"

The two were glaring at each other, before Shadow turned away.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter right now anyway."

Rouge reached for his arm, but suddenly a loud screeching noise filled the air. Rouge yelled in pain as she covered her sensitive ears, and started to fall over. Shadow quickly ran to catch her, and held her close until the noise stopped.

"What was that?" Rouge asked.

"…know." Shadow replied.

"What?"

"…said…know."

Rouge looked at Shadow with a confused look. He shrugged, and his mouth moved, but no sound came out.

"Uh oh, I think whatever that was messed with my hearing. Can you talk louder?"

"I SAID ARE YOU OKAY?"

"I don't mean shout, just talk a little louder!"

"Okay, so, can you hear me now?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Don't start copying that commercial."

Shadow shook his head with a smirk. He looked around, trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

"I think whoever did that meant to make my hearing go bad. We better be careful." Rouge stated. Shadow nodded.

"And Shadow?"

He looked at her.

"Can you let me go now?"

Shadow realized he was still holding Rouge tightly in his arms. He quickly let go while blushing, and Rouge chuckled.

"I'm gonna check that window in the bathroom, maybe I can get it open." She announced, heading for the small room.

"Alright, be careful." Shadow called loudly after her.

Rouge walked into the bathroom and inspected the small window. It was just big enough for her and Shadow to fit through, but it too was blocked.

"Darn…maybe we can use the air vents or something-" she started, before her arms were grabbed and pinned behind her back, while one hand covered her mouth. She was turned around, and came face to face with a very familiar crystalline demon.

"Hello, my dear," Mephiles greeted with a smirk.

Rouge's eyes widened for a second, before narrowing and she started fighting to break free from the three shadows holding her.

"I trust you're enjoying your stay?"

Rouge glared at him hatefully.

"How's it goin' in there, Rouge?" Shadow called.

Mephiles glanced in the direction Shadow's voice had come from and smirked. Rouge couldn't answer, and continued to try and twist free.

"Rouge?" Shadow called, a little louder.

"Sorry, my dear, but you're going to have to take a little nap for a while." Mephiles said, before jabbing Rouge in the neck, hitting her pressure point. She instantly became limp, and fell unconscious.

"Rouge?" Shadow yelled, getting to his feet and starting towards the bathroom.

She still hadn't answered, and he was starting to worry.

"Hey Rouge!"

He reached the door, which was slightly ajar, and started pulling it open, but it was pushed open and he was met with a hauntingly familiar face.

"Hello, Shadow, I trust you're doing well?" Mephiles asked with a chuckle.

Shadow's eyes widened as he scrambled backwards. Mephiles was in front of him and pinning him to the wall in the blink of an eye.

"Miss me?" Mephiles asked, pressing his forehead against Shadow's as he let out a chuckle. Shadow whimpered a little.

He vaguely noticed three shadows dragging Rouge out of the bathroom.

"Sorry, your little girlfriend is out right now. But don't worry," Mephiles said, caressing Shadow's cheek lovingly, "I'll keep you company."

Shadow trembled slightly, before using as much strength as he could muster to shove Mephiles away from him and bolted for…well, there was nowhere to bolt to, but he wasn't staying there. He barely made it two feet before Mephiles grabbed him from behind and trapped him in a headlock.

"Going somewhere, my dear Shadow? That's quite rude. I thought we could spend a little more time together since we were interrupted last time."

Shadow let out a sob. "Please not again…." He whimpered.

Mephiles let out a cackle that sent an icy chill down Shadow's spine;


	4. Chapter 4

Mephiles chuckled as he slowly came around to Shadow's right. Shadow was tied down to the bed, arms above his head, trying to keep from crying.

"You two must not have been very hungry this morning. It's a shame, they would've knocked you both out for at least ten minutes, and I wouldn't have had to knock her out so roughly. You're more fun though, she doesn't squirm as much." Mephiles murmured, stroking Shadow's upper arm gently.

"I don't care what you do, just please don't do this." Shadow sobbed, pulling at his arms, but it was futile.

Mephiles chuckled, walking around to the foot of the bed.

"Why?" he asked.

Shadow felt more weight on the bed, before letting out a low whimper. Mephiles' crystalline body was on top of his, and he opened his tearing eyes to see Mephiles' green amused filled eyes.

"So you can make a nice recovery? Be able to take it and move on? Now where would the fun in that be?" Mephiles snickered, grinning dangerously.

Shadow whimpered again, turning his head away in a desperate attempt to prevent the inevitable.

Mephiles chuckled and gently grabbed his jaw, turning it back to face him. Shadow felt cold lips press against his. Gentle at first, but they gradually became more forceful, forcing his mouth open, and Mephiles' tongue entered. He took his time exploring and feeling around, easily overpowering Shadow's attempts to fight back.

Shadow really did try to fight, but he couldn't do much. His arms were still strung up tightly, as were his ankles, and Mephiles was still holding his jaw, making movement pretty much impossible.

He didn't have any other ideas, so he bit down hard. Mephiles cried out in pain and fury, withdrawing his tongue and holding a hand to his mouth. He glared at Shadow.

"So, you do have some fight left in you. Oh well," Mephiles smirked, making Shadow shrink back, "It's more entertaining if you struggle."

His eyes, filled with lust and malevolence, made Shadow tremble, and try to move away, but it was impossible.

Mephiles kissed him again, and his hands traveled down to Shadow's waist. Shadow whimpered, and Mephiles smirked against his lips. One hand moved to Shadow's lower back, rubbing the center. Shadow tried, but he couldn't suppress a moan.

Mephiles broke them apart and smirked at him.

"I suppose you're wondering how I know about those little pleasure spots of yours?"

Shadow didn't respond, but his expression must've given his curiosity away.

"It's amazing how much you can learn when you hack into the A.R.K.'s data base on Project S.H.A.D.O.W. Gerald took notes on everything," Mephiles continued, moving his hand up to the white patch of fur on Shadow's chest. Shadow clenched his teeth, eyes shut tightly, as he fought down another moan.

"According to those records though, you have three, but I only read of two. So here's a little deal for you," Mephiles said, moving his mouth to Shadow's ear, "I can either move on with this and give you the most mind blowing experience of your life, or, I can take my time finding that last spot. Your choice."

Shadow's body wracked with tremors as more tears leaked out from under his eyelids.

"And don't take forever, or I'll make it for you."

Shadow's only answer was soft sobs.

"Very well then…"

Shadow's eyes snapped open and he glanced at Mephiles. The look on the demon's face would haunt him for as long as he lived, and he had a pretty good idea what Mephiles had picked.

"Shadow the Hedgehog…"

He whimpered, shutting his eyes and gritting his teeth tightly as he braced himself. In a sudden thrust, Mephiles buried himself inside Shadow.

Shadow's reaction was immediate. He let out a scream of pain. Mephiles continuously thrust into him, while Shadow let out shrieks as he was forced to move along. Eventually everything faded away as he withdrew into his mind, but before he drifted, he heard Mephiles hiss in his ear.

"You belong to me hedgehog, and I'll make sure you know it…"

Then he let go of reality.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rouge moaned a little, before opening her eyes. She was met with the inside of a closet. She snapped awake, and cautiously sat up, looking around. Neither Mephiles nor any of his shadows were in sight. She slowly got to her feet, and quietly walked over to the door. She tested the door knob, and was happy, yet confused, to find it wasn't locked.

She carefully turned it and opened the door, and peered around. Still no sign of Mephiles. She quietly stepped into the room and ventured into the kitchen.

"Shadow?" she called quietly.

As she neared the main room, she heard a soft moan, and paused for a second.

"Shadow?"

Another moan answered her, and she ran into the room.

"Shadow!" she yelled upon finding him tied down to the bed. She ran over to him, and tried to figure out how to free him, but his wrists and ankles were bound with purplish mist this time. She also noticed a jagged, bloody cut on his cheek that looked like an M.

"Shadow…" she murmured, stroking his head. He moaned slightly.

"Rouge…" he murmured.

"Shadow, I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? Just hang on."

"He said he'd be back…"

"Yeah, well we'll be long gone by then, as soon as I figure out how you undo these things."

"Rouge…just get out of here…"

"Not without you I'm not."

"Just go…"

"Shadow, I'm not leaving you! That's final, and even if I have to fight that freak myself, I'm staying."

"Well isn't this touching?" a voice snickered. Rouge whipped around to glare at Mephiles.

"You're a sick monster, you know that?" she growled.

"Thank you but flattery will get you nowhere."

"Don't you think you've done enough for one day?"

"Rouge…" Shadow mumbled.

Rouge turned back to Shadow briefly, before turning to face Mephiles again, only to find him gone. She heard a soft chuckle, and turned to see Mephiles on the other side of the bed, smirking down at Shadow.

"It's adorable when he struggles. He thinks he can escape," he chuckled, and grabbed Shadow's jaw and turned his head to face him as he leaned down, "He begs for me to stop, yet we both know that deep down, he never wants it to end."

Shadow whimpered softly, and Rouge gritted her teeth as she took a step towards Mephiles.

"Leave him alone you sick freak!" she yelled, before two shadows appeared and grabbed her.

"Let go of me!" she shouted as she kicked.

Mephiles snickered as he released Shadow, who had opened his eyes to look at Rouge. Mephiles walked over to Rouge, and caught her under the chin and tilted her head up to look him in the eye.

"Well, if you don't want me messing with him, I could always see how you would handle it…" he chuckled darkly as Rouge's eyes widened.

"Leave her alone!" a voice shouted, although it shook a little. Mephiles and Rouge looked at Shadow.

He was trembling, but his eyes held a small amount of courage in them. Mephiles smirked, and moved back to Shadow, grabbing his jaw again and locking their gazes. Shadow's pupils shrunk slightly, and his breathing hitched a little.

They stared at each other for a few silent minutes, before Mephiles smirked again and wiped some blood away from the cut, causing a slight sting.

"We'll be in touch…" Mephiles murmured, before vanishing. The two shadows holding Rouge vanished too, as well as the wispy restraints holding Shadow down.

Rouge immediately ran to over to Shadow as he curled up on his side.

"Shadow…" she murmured, stroking his quills.

Muffled sobs came from Shadow as he curled into a tighter ball. Rouge carefully lay beside him.

"I'm so sorry Shadow…"

The duo didn't move the whole night. When they woke up the next morning, the windows were uncovered, and bright sunlight filled the room. Rouge tested the door, which was now unlocked, and they quickly left.

As they were coming through the lobby, they heard muffled shouts and banging. They followed it to the room behind the front desk. They broke in, and heard louder shouts coming from the closet of the manager's room. They opened it, and the rabbit from earlier fell out.

"Oh thank Chaos you're here! This weird guy came out of nowhere last night and locked me in there!" he shouted in a thick British accent. A lot different than the one they'd heard last night.

"Weird guy?" Rouge asked.

"Yeah, he looked like a freaky hedgehog first, then he glowed and turned into a lookalike of me and locked me in the closet!"

"Mephiles…" Rouge grumbled.

"Are you two okay?"

Shadow looked at the floor, while Rouge bit her lip.

"We will be. How 'bout you, mister?"

"I'm John, thanks again. If you ever need a rest stop, you're welcome here anytime."

"Yeah, we'll see. Bye."

Shadow and Rouge left the building, and Rouge pulled out her map.

"Well, the bust stop's not far from here, think you can run us there?" she asked.

Shadow merely nodded, before picking her up and taking off;


	5. Chapter 5

Shadow went further than the bus stop, he ran them all the way home. Rouge put two cups of water with tea bags in the microwave, put it on for two minutes, and wandered into the living room. She found Shadow huddling quietly on the couch.

She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Shadow?" she called.

Shadow turned his head toward her. The cut on his cheek had stopped bleeding, but it was going to leave one nasty scar.

"Shadow…I'm sorry…"

"Why, you didn't do anything…" Shadow muttered.

"This vacation was my stupid idea. We never would've been there if it wasn't for me."

"It wouldn't have mattered…"

Rouge looked at him sympathetically. She laid a hand on his arm.

"Shadow, if you need to talk, I'm here…"

Shadow was silent for a few minutes, during which the microwave went off, and Rouge thought he wasn't going to say anything. She started to get up to get the tea, but suddenly Shadow spoke.

"He said…now if I ever forget who I belong to…just look in the mirror…" he murmured.

Shadow shuddered slightly, and Rouge could see he was trying to fight back tears.

"Shadow…" she murmured.

He looked at her, and Rouge gently pulled him into a hug. They clung tightly to each other as Shadow's body wracked with silent sobs.

"It's okay, Shadow, you're gonna be okay…"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mephiles chuckled as he watched Shadow and Rouge from the safety of the shadows. He got a kick out of seeing Shadow slowly breaking down, and knowing he'd left more than a physical scar.

He observed them for a few more minutes, before warping away to an old abandoned house he'd come across. He took a seat and flicked through Shadow's iPod. He was slightly amused at the array of songs Shadow had on it. Most of them were rock, a few Christian rocks, and a few other things Mephiles didn't have the patience to acknowledge. Only a few caught his eye, and one in particular had his interest. One called Haunted.

He hit play, and relaxed as it started.

_Long lost words whisper slowly, to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow, inside_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down, _

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down,_

_Haunting you, I can smell you-alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down,_

_Saving me, raping me, _

_Watching me_

During the little break in the song, Mephiles' thoughts moved to Shadow. He was fun to play with. A little poking and prodding here and there, and the hedgehog was reduced to a sobbing mass of quills, and if you knew the right places to poke and prod, that's when the screaming would start.

Mephiles smirked at the memory of the high pitched squeals, vaguely aware of the song ending.

_'Until next, my dear little Shadow...'_

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Mainly this wraps up the story, as well as answers a question from a review, what happened to Shadow's iPod? This answers that question. Sorry if it seems a little sloppy, I've been a little stressed lately. My cat Milo (u know him if you've read my Adventures in Sonic 06 story) has been having some issues, so I've been looking after him. Anyway, hope this satisfies as an ending! R&R! ;-)


End file.
